


【萨莫】洛丽塔 08

by yanrui



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrui/pseuds/yanrui
Summary: 真·洛丽塔，少量性幻想及童车描写。时间半架空，近现代大繁荣时期。30岁出头萨列里 x 十四岁莫扎特第一人称，中篇，可能长，HE，无对家人刻意抹黑及死亡情节。





	【萨莫】洛丽塔 08

 

 

** **Part.** ** ** **17** **

　　我心怀这样一种恶意的渴望，十几年，乃至几十年之后，有人翻出这份单薄却满怀酸楚的的一沓纸页，吹去灰尘——亲爱的读者，无论过了多久，都能让你感受心中突兀的疼痛。这火焰一直燃着，只要有什么东西触动，细小的暖流就会悄悄迸发。

　　在漫长的近乎绝望的分别前，我曾看他那么多眼，在心里描画那么多遍，而唯有最后视网膜里虚幻的影像一直铭刻在我脑海中。重逢那天晚上，他抚摸着我掐住他脖子的那只手，得意而混乱。我最终难过地捧起他的脸颊，我的沃菲，他抬起头，让我想到千百个日夜之前，那个站在门口仰脸看我的孩子。

　　因为乌云乱沉的翻卷，从中吹出的一阵微风已经开始影响我的思绪，并最终将一切吹出浅浅的皱褶，我的意识再不能寻回原本的坚定，它们飘散，钻进对面的沃菲愉悦的面庞，又闪避出来。

　　“会下雨的！”他可怜兮兮地说，“瞧，我急匆匆——急匆匆地来找你，现在回不去了。”

　　“你该回到达彭特那儿，沃菲。”我犹疑地说，“我不能……”

　　他后退一步，扔下我转身跑了出去。

　　这个熟透了的小先生，老练地对崔西撒娇，霸占我的衬衫当作睡衣，把我的浴室搞的一团糟。他早已习惯这样去取得保护以及照顾自己的所有条件。我现在明白，他之所以一贯如此，并不能说列奥波德教育的失败，而是天赋及周围一切早早告诉他：付出你的才华或甜美去获得爱。

　　当我在这两年中辗转沉沦，他也就这样远离家人与安东尼奥·萨列里，变成一个灿烂的“大人”——刚刚落下困惑的泪水，我却已经离他而去。当我刚刚意识到“爱”这个字眼，也前往远方的孤守中杀死自己。

　　他是十七岁的沃菲，年龄算作接近我的二分之一，未来当我行将就木，他抬眼望去，还有漫长几千个太阳起落的征程。

　　我的沃菲。

　　一直到崔西的房间灯光熄灭，我倚着墙边抽烟，沃菲在客厅蜷着腿陷进沙发，一口一口的抿着牛奶。这个昏沉沉，繁星之夜中的谦卑小屋，他双眼半阖，陷入暗金色的晕眩状态，注意力落空在四散的每处沉默中，双手指尖在玻璃杯身跳动，跳动，然后攥紧又松开。衬衫下的双腿一半在月光里静止，一半在阴影里摇晃，在呼吸和吞咽之间，细瘦脖颈上隆起的喉结滑动着，只要他稍微仰头，就暴露自己所有性感和脆弱的关键。

　　于是他也模糊起来，像是梦境中的某个投射。

　　“明天，”我下定决心，“明天我陪你到达彭特那儿去。”

　　“你明天去看我的第二场演出。”他命令我，又皱起眉头低声叫着。“把烟熄掉！”

　　“不，沃菲。”我说。

　　他站了起来，冷冷地看着我，我一度以为他要说什么，可他抬起胳膊，对我的心脏比着一把枪，嘴里说：“砰。”

　　我闭上眼睛，忍不住咳嗽了两声。

　　我爱他，我想。

　　我爱他，是违背常理，是妨碍前程，是失去自制，是破灭希望，是断送幸福，是注定要尝尽一切的沮丧和失望的。

　　黑暗中的对峙持续了一会儿，我意识到他远比我以为的要顽固，最终我颓然地叹了口气。

　　“去睡觉吧。”我说。

　　他就站在沙发上张开手，我走过去，他俯身向下一扑，直接落进了我的怀里。但他没有等我把他抱稳，已经像条小鱼似的，从我臂弯中下滑落地了。

　　我之所以始终滞留在克制的颤栗、以及对那遥远夜晚的摸索中，是因为我坚持——永远不愿意再将沃菲和任何下流的臆想联系。为了他，我偷行过的那个温和朦胧的境地，那应该是诗人的遗产，而不是罪犯潜巡的地狱。

　　后来的几年中，我时常想他为什么这样宽容而强势的再度出现。

　　是因为我曾经的那些承诺吗？是他突然想起，世界上还有这样一个安东尼奥·萨列里曾经对他深深地弯腰，可笑而可怜地祈求他长大？是不是因为，他也只是无意间来了，所以来看看曾经的臣服者？

　　现在，我看着他安静侧卧的背影，很久之后，他翻了个身，鲁莽撞到我怀里，睁着无辜的，嘲弄的眼睛看着我。

　　“你多痛苦啊。”他似乎在说这个。

　　我没有计较他的装模作样，伸出手摸索他金色的头发，毛茸茸的发尾蹭着我的指缝，像是不驯服又耽于爱抚的猫。他发出一阵轻浮的低笑，凑到我肩颈边来，用鼻尖哼咛着点弄我睡衣上的纽扣。当我拥抱他，手指穿过衬衫的包裹，满是抚过他凸起的脊柱与皮肤的触感，如同穿过春天驯服的山峦。

　　“我看到了。”他悄悄地在我耳边吐着热气，神秘地说。“你留着我的，我的——一切。”

　　“你以为我不知道吗，你还几乎想要掐死我呢。”他用气音宣布。

　　“你不明白。”我说。

　　“不，”他摇头，失望地看着我。“不。”

　　他又转过身，整个人都蜷起来了，十七年以前他也像条小鱼蜷缩于母亲腹部温热而阴暗的潮湿子宫。即使光线不清，床铺和衣衫凌乱，我还是能朦朦胧胧看出他最初的轮廓，苍白，瘦弱，却又充满热烈莽撞的生机。那些隐藏的秘密就在裸露与一切遮蔽物的接壤处。

　　沃菲，沃尔夫冈，小先生。

　　就这样让我沉沉的忧思，直到天刚亮时，我告诉你我接到达彭特的电话，又去叫他起床时的事。我喊他，蹲在床边小心地戳一下他的脸颊，他就拽着我的手坐起来，把被子一脚踢开。

　　他仿佛完全忘记昨晚的事情了。

　　但当我放松警惕，他又像一个刚刚学会捕猎的幼兽，歪着头打量我，抬起一条腿踩住我的肩膀——我不得不将蹲姿换为单膝的跪伏。

　　他双腿叉开，将手撑在身体两侧，微微抬起了下巴。垂在床沿的另一只脚漫不经心踩在我的胯间，万万年来雄性激素被初升太阳催生的本能，是我自己的，和我此刻平视时正对他的，衬衫下摆虚掩的膨胀。

　　当日光奇妙的在他背光的面容中溶解，我内心的战栗也无限地繁殖。我所有血管正为了他，降临，并沸腾一种剧烈的，却温柔的爱欲。假如此刻不能温存，他再次尖锐地试探，我也许就要死去，或者掐死他。而他又平和地沉默，终于让我在一种骤然的、恐怖的忧苦中，垂首屈服。  

　　但他又是那样从上而下的傲慢目光了，直到我抬头，他看着天花板之下，地板之上片玄妙的虚空，嘴唇在淡淡的晨光里颤动了一下，最终发出一声叹息。

　　某个时间段：两年。

　　正如我此刻一笔一划这样写着。

　　

* * *

 

** **Part.** ** ** **18** **

　　我开车带他去剧院，达彭特在清晨的电话中得知沃菲在我身边，还抱怨我拐走了他的小音乐家。

　　“不过，”他欣慰地大声说，我可以想象他正绕着电话线走来走去。“在你那里也正好，请你们一起过来——我还以为他又跑去哪里鬼混，需要我把他从酒瓶或者女孩堆里拎走呢。”

　　我扭头看了这个小害虫一眼。他坐在副驾驶，毫不在意地穿着昨天已经皱巴巴的礼服，用指节敲打着半落下的车窗，呼啸灌注的风已经把那些音节拧的粉碎，但他依旧兴致勃勃。焕发光泽的侧脸旁，一片树叶飞过又掉落，粘在他鬓边，于是他像个小狗似的甩脑袋，并极近地凑到我脸前，很轻地说了什么，但话语同样消散了。

　　我问：“什么，沃菲？”

　　他按了按我脸颊上的胡茬，又看了一眼自己消瘦的，半隐没在袖口中的腕骨，倦懒地笑起来。

　　这种混和了温柔如梦的孩子气，与一种怪异的粗野的气质，是从广告、画报、光怪陆离的奇异社会生长的，是从“旧时代”弥散着辗碎了的雏菊和汗味的簇拥者身上窥见的，是从地方妓院或酒吧里那些年轻生长却还要装成孩子的，明明稚嫩发育却要装作成年人的男女那儿学来的。而后，所有这一切又与纯净无以伦比的生机混杂在一起，渗入麝香味的草丛和泥土之中，渗透尘埃和死亡。

　　最终最特别的是他，我的沃菲。

　　达彭特因为礼服发出了尖叫，急匆匆去拿存在别处的另一套——鉴于小主人的脾性而常备——的时候，我和沃菲被留在休息室。

　　他脱掉外套，扯开领口，在高高的椅子上晃着小腿。伸展，就露出赤裸的脚踝。像是透过一片燃烧的烟雾，在有些昏昏然的半静态中，西裤的膝部节奏性地蜷起料峭的硬褶，不耐烦地摩挲碰撞。他踢踢踏踏地展露自己修长起来的年轻肢体，而不自知地放浪，我永远不会告诉他这是怎样的一柄利刃。

　　“你爱我，是不是？”他喃喃地问。

　　我沉默着，沉默着。

　　“亲爱的安东尼奥。”他低声恳求。我走过去，他就蜷伏过来，把额头贴在我一块疼痛的、他曾亲吻过的胸骨。

　　“我爱你。”我说。

　　我的拇指蹭过他的脸颊、眼角和太阳穴，我坦然并尽可能的轻松，因为这三个字难过又觉得尘埃落定，接受一切的宣判了。

　　“你不明白，沃菲。”

　　他像是被刺到了似的，猛地脱离我，过大的动作让他在椅子上向后仰去，我于是揽回他，抱紧他，但他挣扎起来。

　　“是你不明白！”他愤怒地，冲我尖刻地喊。“该死的，滚开！”

　　我后退一步，看着他通红的眼眶，又只能低声说：“沃菲。”

　　他跳下椅子，闭了闭眼睛，但走过来，踮着脚搂着我的脖子，让我贴在他的肩膀和颈侧。“算了，算了。”他难过地，叹息着说，“你不要哭。”

　　玛丽死的时候，他这样拥抱过我，在安娜夫人去世的时候，他也曾温顺地伏在我膝上。我意识到自己在自寻死路，眨了眨干涩的眼睛，过去的那段日子刹那间闪现，徘徊片刻，而后又消失了。像一次乏味的舞会，一次糟糕的早餐，我在他的安慰中顷刻混沌又焦躁。

　　如果他不开口，我也可以保持缄默。

　　“爱我，扰乱我，又始终若即若离的是你。”但他半真半假地指责：“你让我长大，又看不到我长大。好，如果你还不能明白，我就走。”

　　“我再也不会回来了。”

　　可我并不会因为他这样任性的宣告而惩罚他，我再一次看着他，就在早上，我还曾单膝跪在他脚下。我瞥见他的表情，是无助，无比纯粹，随即又化作一种混乱的茫然，仅仅因为他的某种迫切和遭受的不公对待，他委屈到了极点。

　　人生最大的挑战，是在丧失自我的世界中保持自我。未表达的情绪永远不会消亡，它们被活埋，并将在未来以更加丑陋的方式涌现出来。仅有的好时光，仅有的温暖夏日与夏夜，玫瑰花与紫藤已经开开落落了两回，我突然想起某位先贤的话来：如果你很想要一样东西，那么就放他离开，等他回来找你的时候，你就永远拥有他了。

　　真正的收获者是谁尚未可知，而在沃菲与我紧贴的身躯之间，温度飞窜，汗水沾湿了裸露的皮肤，因为浅黄的灯光而金子般熠熠生辉，那上面有什么流淌，最终坠入他阴影中的腰窝。他的嘴唇同样缓慢地在我耳边磨蹭起来，直到我侧过头去亲吻他。

　　“我爱你。”我说，“我自私，胆怯，我像个怪胎，抱歉——抱歉——但我爱你。”

　　直到达彭特敲门，他仍用双臂挂着我的脖子，仰着头轻轻喘息。然后看我一眼，快速从容地去拿自己的礼服了。

　　我知道，这并非是什么圆满的结局，而是某些诡秘的开端。

　　他漫不经心地换上新的衬衫，遮住脖子上浅淡的红痕。等他打算出去，到舞台后面的台阶那儿的时候，一个敏捷的记者从旁边窜了过来，跟着他试图挖到点什么好料，又快又急地无礼发问。

　　“走开。”他脚步不停，冷冷地说。“混账东西。”

　　我给了一个跑来跑去的小琴童几枚硬币，请他为我买束花来。而小男孩总会为多出的小费将要带来的快乐而满怀感激，他亲了我的脸颊，快速跑开了。

　　在舞台的角落，这里视线不好，但我还是看着，人们鼓掌，并在最后大声欢呼，将沃菲包围。我悲叹自己一无所有，只剩这颗可怜又可憎的心，在得到允准而突然疯狂滋长的隐秘欲求中，如果我要一直坠落，就让我死去，或者醒来。

　　等他来到我身边，我把小琴童带来的玫瑰递给他，注视着他说：“我为你感到骄傲。”

　　他就抽出一朵吻了吻，放进我怀里。

　　“收好它，珍藏它。”他说。


End file.
